The Demon Hunters
by Little Blue Butterflies
Summary: The demons conquer entire Elrios once again, cause many humans were suffered because of the invasion. The Elgang, known as the savior for Elrios, can't take the role anymore, so they seek a help to the group called Demon Hunters. -SEQUEL IS COMING SOON-
1. Signup Sheet

**Vengeance: Oh well, I start to write this story about Demon Hunters. But now, I need at least 8 OCs to create these story, actually more like 6 because my OC, Jun and Aoi will be inserted in these story. Well, this is the signup sheet!**

**Name:**

**Age: (use your base class's age)**

**Current Class: **

**Appearance: (must be the current class' appearance)**

**Skills (including active, special active, and hyperactive):**

**Special Ability:**

**Combat Technique:**

**Personality:**

**And this is the example sheet.**

**Name: Jun Kusanagi**

**Age: 19**

**Current Class: Deadly Aggressor**

**Appearance: wears a black short sleeve coat with pattern just like Infinity Sword, black jeans, golden eyes and red-gold spiky hair, demonic arms with Deadly Aggressor crest on his palms. The physical appearance can be changed into blue-purple hair and red eyes, and also red hair and black eyes.**

**Active:**

Belial's Stab: launch himself forcefully. Cause more enemies targeted and faster. Covered with crimson flame and blood essence.

Final Slug: transforming his sword to large blood scythe, and stab the scythe at once.

Maximum Overdrive: launching himself and slashing the enemies with flames and blood-energy covered sword.

Demon Assault: snatch the enemy with demon energy that come from Jun's demonic arm, and slam them to the ground with forceful energy. The attack style is depended on each kind of enemy he faced.

**Special Active:**

Blazing Buster (not the Veteran Commander's hyperactive skill): punching his enemies with flaming demonic arms, cause damage and burn buffs.

Dark Massacre: turning his 6 swords to scythes, forming like a beast claw and slashing his enemies uncontrollably.

Lance of Mayhem: releasing the most fearful energy that come from magic circle beneath the lance itself, cause damage to enemies, both physically and mentally.

Rebellion Gust: summoning 3 lances and launch them, thrusting the enemies on the line.

Demon Rampage: assaulting his enemies with several combo with his demonic arms. More damage was gained than Demon Assault. More styles for this skill, depending on the kind of enemy he faced.

Throne of Retribution: summoning a throne with fearful energy released from magic circle below the throne.

**Hyperactive:**

Lunatic Sword: Pandora- summoning a super massive sword that contain 666 kinds of swords, and release all of the swords from inside, like extracting cores. While 666 swords are forming like demon wings, and transformed into some kind of military super weapons. The sheath is also forming a chair with controller for the weapons. The energy itself were sourced from his demonic arms.  
Note: in the Final Form, 666 swords were forming onto arms, legs, and wings. They also conducting energy to huge magic circle that appeared at front of him, causing an massive energy ball created at front of the circle, and blast it at enemies, annihilating all platoons, and more powerful than Lance of Calamity. Those skill named Code 666: Annihilation

**Special Ability:**

Demon Legacy - empowering his demonic arms. Turning his hair to glowing blue-purple color gradation and red eyes. Also can be changed onto crimson hair and black eyes

**Combat Technique:**

He wield his swords using Psychokinetic ability, causing he wield 6 swords at the same time, and also he using Supreme Rebellion and Demon Buster for additional attack.

**Personality:**

Jun is a kind boy, caring to his friends, and helpful when someone need him. But when he entering the battlefield, he could be ruthless, cold, sadistic, and aggressive.

**Oh, one last thing, one person is only allowed to insert one OC, not more so, what are you waiting for? Fill the shit, I-I mean the sheet and register your OC in Review, so there's no spam on the PM. Well, see ya in the story! XD**

**Note for Eliminator: This is the OC signup, not the Truth or Dare, or The Answer & Question, so don't blame me!**

**OCs left: 3 boys, 3 girls. What? I'll create 4 teams that each teams contains one boy and one girl.**


	2. A New Adventure

Author's Note: Yahoo! Finally 2 OCs are gained. Well, 5 more and I hope the readers out there will lend me their OCs. Okay, the prologue is started now.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**Somewhere far away from Sander...**

An old building, which the owner is one of the richest people in Sander, now the current owner is the proprietor of one group called Demon Hunters. These group specialized for hunting the demons and astral creatures such a ghost.

A boy with red-gold hair just sitting lazily on the couch, while his partner, the girl with magenta hair preparing some coffee for him. "Well, silent as always." She said when looking around. But it was cut by rang echoed in the room. "Hello, Demon Hunter Corp." she answered the dialer. "Jun, he want to talk with you." The girl handed the phone to the boy called Jun. "Okay, lemme talk with him." He take the phone.

'Greetings, Mr. Kusanagi, I'm Elsword Sieghart, the one who save the world from demon invasion. Now I need a favor from you, the Elrios once again is invaded by demons, we can't handle these creature because it's come from the portals in 7 villages.'

"Why are you can't handle by yourself and your friends? You've once save the Elrios from the Demon General Ran and Queen of Succubus Karis, right?" said Jun, looking for an explanation.

'Yes. But now the source of these demons is from the gate to Underworld. We can't exterminate them, because of their powers were different from what we faced last time.' Elsword explained. Jun nodded, understand what Elsword said.

"Okay, we'll destroy the source as fast as possible."

'Thank you.'

He ended the conversation, and take his weapon instantly. "Aoi, let's go! We need to kick these shits out from this world!" the girl named Aoi smiled, and preparing her scythes and her precious Abyss Gun.

"First destination, Ruben!" he spell the portal to Ruben and suddenly a magic circle appeared beneath them both.

**In Ruben...**

The mayhem was started just in few hours ago, all buildings are ruined, and some are burned to ashes. "Wow, this is totally a wreck." He looked to whole village, and then he saw a huge platoon of demons were ambushing them.

"Aoi, prepare the Pyro Sniper, NOW!" and immediately she transformed her Abyss Gun to Pyro Sniper, shooting them with high accuracy. While Jun is preparing his precious weapon, the Ultimate Grand Aggressor and Demon Buster, ready to tear them to bits.

"Jun, they're too much to defeated by two of us, we need help." Said Aoi still checking the condition with her Hawkeye.

"That doesn't necessary." He smirked and began to summon the super massive sword. "**Lunatic Sword: Pandora!**" and 666 sword that came from inside the huge sword were formed to wings, and transformed to bunch of laser cannons, machine guns, and rocket launchers. "Let the hunting begins!" he then firing those weapons relentlessly. Now all demons were burned, straight with the soil.

"Jun, they're still coming from the portal, you must destroy it." Inform Aoi. "All I need is shut the gate and..." he then slashing the huge gate to Underworld. "The rest is silence."

They both walking around Ruben, looking for someone that stuck in the village. Suddenly Aoi saw a boy lying on the burned soil. "Jun, look at this!" she shouted to her partner.

"Wow, a people. Wait, let me check his body." Jun checking all over his body, looking if he got several wounds on his body. "Oh man, this is not good. We need to heal him immediately." He instantly opening the portal to hospital near their HQ.

**At Hospital...**

The boy was just opened his eyes, still half unconscious. "Ugh... where am I?" the boy groaned and looking around.

"You're in Hospital. We both take you to this place." Said Aoi to the boy. "And now you need to take a rest for a while." He said and he put his hand to the boy's shoulder. "Hey, what's your name?" ask Jun to the boy.

"Soul." Said the boy named Soul.

"Creepy, but cool! Oh by the way, my name is Jun, and this is my partner, Aoi." Soul smiled weakly.

"Nice to meet you. And thanks to bring me to hospital." They both smiled back. "Don't mention it."

Jun noticed his right eye. "Wait, are you a demon too?" he looked away from both of them. "Unfortunately yes."

"So what brings you here" asked Aoi. "Nothing, just exiled from the Demon Realm." They both nodded. "So... exiled from the demon realm, eh? How about you joined us?" ask Jun offering the job to him. "Hmm... sounds interesting. Okay, I'll join with you." Aoi smiled. "Welcome to Demon Hunter Corp.!"

Author's Note: Now, one was introduced. Thanks to CoinPokey and Devi Switch Reverse to lend your OCs.

Note for Devi Switch Reverse: I'll choose only Mirai, because what I said in the signup sheet, one person is only allowed to lend one OC.


	3. Belial's Showdown

Author's Note: Well, get one OC again by Leon F.K. I'll introduce them both Mirai and Crosword. This is it!

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**In Demon Hunters Residence...**

"Ah, I'm feeling well." Whined Soul while stretching his body. "Well, looks like we have two demons worked together with us." Said Aoi bluntly. "Huh, who's the one between us?" Aoi pointed her finger to Jun.

"Huh, really?" Soul asked, not believe the one who save him is a demon too. "You don't know?" Soul shook his head. "Then, look at this." Jun show his demonic arms with a sign on his palm. "Wow, but why are you choose your job as the demon hunter?" "I have to take revenge for what they done to my hometown." Jun sighed. "Well, for me, I'm a Bounty Hunter who's learning the flame magic." Aoi smiled sheepishly. Then a door knock was heard. "Hey, we're back!" shout the girl with ponytail blue hair. At side of her, a boy with brown-black hair standing without paying attention to the others.

"Well, still standing on it? Why don't ya meet our new member here?" said Jun to Cross. "I don't care." Cross said coldly. "Oh, c'mon. Don't be act like that." Jun flinched a little.

"Oh anyways, where did you go last time?" asked Aoi to Mirai. "Well, sparring with Cross, have fun, and rest in the room. How 'bout ya?" asked Mirai back. "Well, doing a mission from Elgang." She answered when stretching her body. "Huh, what is the mission?" she take a sip of coffee before answering Mirai's question. "Exterminating demons from 7 portals."

But suddenly Jun feels weird. "Hey, can you feel it?" he asked to anyone. "Yes. The demons were finally show themselves in Elder." Cross smirked evilly, and take his Rapture and all his guns instantly. "Wanna come with me?" he said while smirking. "You bet it pal!" all of them readied their weapons. "Okay, here we go!" a Chronosphere was spelled and a fairly sized magic circle appeared beneath them before they all disappeared.

**In Elder...**

Jun saw Hoffman is still hiding at back of the fountain. "Um... Mister, what are you doing here?" Soul asked to Hoffman.

"Ah, the Demon Hunters. I need your help now, because all demons are already take over this village." Said Hoffman with frightened face. "Okay, calm down. Tell me, where's the source?" Jun asked. "Inside the Banthus Cave." Jun looked to the others. "Looks like we have no choice." Aoi said, lifting her shoulder. "Alright." And they all teleported to Banthus Cave.

**In Banthus Cave...**

"Now, where's the gate?" said Cross impatiently. "Be patient Cross. Besides, the gate is located in the Boss room." Mirai said. "I don't care. At least I'll get so much money after we finish this mission!" exclaimed Cross. "We will not get paid until 7 portals were finally destroyed, ya know that?" said Jun while sending a glare to Cross. "Alright, alright."

Not taking a longer time, they finally arrived to the Boss room. "How big!" exclaimed Soul. "Prepare your weapons everyone!" commanded Jun, and massive platoon of demons coming out from the portal. "Let the hunting begin!" exclaimed Cross. "Mirai, watch our back!" commanded Jun to Mirai. "Got it!"

"Darkness Shadow!""

"Rebellion Gust!"

"Soul Rush!"

"Geyser of Hades!"

All demons are finally defeated, but something's feel weird to Jun. "Wait, this is just the Lesser Demons." All of them looked at Jun, confused. "What do you mean?" asked Aoi. "The real demon just come after this. In other words, the Boss is coming in seconds." Said Jun with dark face.

All of sudden the earth is shaking because of the gate is appearing a tint of flames that grew bigger, and a demon with flames covering his body, standing at front of them. "Humans, you all cannot stop me!" said the demon to them all. "Just keep your bullshit in your mouth Belial, or I'm sure I'll bring the shower to kill the flames on your body." Jun taunted the flame demon named Belial. "Who's Belial?" ask Cross. Jun face-palmed before summoning the throne.

"Are you stupid? He's the Conqueror of Hell, Belial you know that?" Jun pointed to Belial. "Your smart ass can guess me who I am. Now prepare to die!" he lifted his flaming sword. "Not so fast, Unohound!" he unsheathe his 6 swords and turn it to scythes.

"**Dark Massacre!**" his scythes swinging uncontrollably, more like a scythe dance. "I'm not done yet! Taste my Maximum Overdrive!" he launch himself, and slash Belial with blue flames. "Wait, that's different of Jun's ordinary Maximum Overdrive." Said Aoi.

Belial fainted all of sudden. "Is that what you got?" teased Jun. "You... you will pay for this!" he roared and launch his head to Jun. "Cross, finish him." Command Jun to Cross that standing behind him. Cross smirked and shoot his shotgun to Belial, leaving a trace of burning soil at front of him.

"And Soul, destroy the gate." Commanded Jun once again, and handed his lance, Supreme Rebellion to Soul. "Got it!" Soul approaching the gate and stab the Supreme Rebellion to the gate, causing a crack spreading through the gate. He unsheathed the lance, and kick the gate, collapsing it.

"Two destroyed, five more." Jun clapping his hand. "Now let's go to our Residence!"

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Author's Note: How 'bout that? Oh, I have extend the OC signup limit to 10 OCs, and Yumi will joined the Demon Hunters after I ask the owner so just one OC left. Hurry up! XD

Review please! XD


	4. Echidna's Showdown

Author's Note: Booyaaaaa! Now the Demon Hunter Corp. member is finally gathered! Sorry 3-chan TwT. Well, let's get started!

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**Somewhere at Sander... **

Five persons walking through the hot atmosphere on Sander. "Man, this land is sure like a hell!" the ebony haired boy groaned (not Raven). "Oh, shut up!" the girl with hair as white as snow irritated to the boy. "Be patient Nero, we will arrive shortly." The blonde seraph said to the black haired boy named Nero. "Yeah, yeah. Just say it in your smart ass, Princess Yumi." Nero teased the seraph.

But five of them meet Aoi on the way to the residence. "Hey, Yumi. How're you?" asked Aoi to the seraph named Yumi. "Yeah, I'm fine. I also bring this four weirdoes to our residence. They asking me to join the Demon Hunter Corp." Aoi nodded in understand. "Here, follow me." They four following Yumi and Aoi.

**At Demon Hunters Residence...**

"Wow, this is huge." Nero exclaimed, seeing the residence. "Actually this is the home for a high class people, but suddenly the last owner is passed away long time ago, so the keeper give this residence to me and Jun." explain Aoi. "Wait, did you said Jun?" Aoi nodded. "Why?" "Jun Kusanagi, right? He's working as the demon hunter? How cool! You must be Aoi Hatsune, right?" she surprised that someone like Nero know about her. "H-how did you know?" "I know you from my friend."

They six talking about something unnecessary, until they four faced the current owner of the building. "Welcome to Demon Hunter Corp. everyone!" Jun greeted them. "Thanks." Said Yumi, smiled at Jun. "Oh you four, introduce yourself to Jun."

"I'm Nero, nice to meet you." Nero bowed his head a little. "Nice to meet you too, buddy!" Jun grinned.

"I'm Angel Freeze. Don't flirt me or I'll froze you to death." The snow haired girl named Angel threatened Jun. "Hey, what's your name baby?" Cross asked to Angel. 'Are you want to die, Cross?' Jun thought in his mind while sweat-dropping.

"I'm Alterasia type-O, you can call me Kosuna." The girl introduce herself, but what she saw is pale-face Jun froze at the couch. Then Aoi whispered something to Kosuna. "He doesn't very like Alterasia, so keep distance on him." Kosuna nodded.

"I'm Allen, actually my full name is Briggite Xallenber, and I'm a vampire." She introduce herself happily.

"Okay. Now..." his word cut by the phone rang. "Okay, who is this?" Jun asked to the caller.

'My name is Add, and I need your help as fast as possible. The Altera Village is under siege by demons. You need to destroy the gate before-" the connection suddenly lost. "This is bad. Aoi, Yumi, come with me and we'll finish this. All of you, keep an eye on the next evidence." Commanded Jun to the rest. "You got it!" Nero replied. They three disappeared at once. "Wow, the Chronosphere."

**In Altera, exactly in Altera Core...**

"What the..." Jun astounded, seeing the massive gate floating above the King Nasod's rusting body. All of sudden massive platoon of lesser demons burst out from the gate. "Aoi, watch our back." Jun and Yumi were going to the crowd of demons, while Aoi is preparing her Pyro Sniper to shoot them from long distance.

"Equinox Buster!" bullets of light and darkness shoot to enemies, beating down each demons.

"Lance of Mayhem!" Jun releasing the fearful energy and spread the area to whole buildings.

"Now it's the Boss." Jun said while preparing his Ultimate Grand Aggressor. Suddenly the gate opened and appearing huge silhouette falling from the gate. "How dare you to kill my child!" said the demon with the physical just like a snake. "Echidna!" Jun growled. "Yumi, stand back. I'll finish this once for all." His appearance has changed to blue-purple hair and glowing red eyes.

"Demon Rampage!" he snatch Echidna to the ground, grabbing and bring her head to the sky, and Jun take one of his swords to puke and thrust Echidna forcefully. In the end, he throw Echidna's lifeless body back to the gate.

"Yumi, you can destroy the gate." Yumi smirked and preparing her gun. "Arc Destroyer Glam Buster!" and the huge explosion was heard, leaving the falling remnant of the gate. "3 destroyed, 4 more." And Jun smirked evilly, but earns a pout to both girls. "What? Is that not allowed?" Both girls whispering something, "Your partner is more evil than Demon General Ran." Hissed Yumi to Aoi. "I can't believe my friend is so evil." Whispered Aoi back. "I can hear you two." Jun smiled. 'Shoot, now I forget he can read someone's mind.' Aoi thought "Next time if you compare me with that loser, I'll punish you both with my 'sword'." Jun smirked once again, make both girls blushed.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Vengeance: there again -_- Jun's dirtiest mind is finally showed up. -_-

Jun: What the... did you write this script?

Vengeance: Yeah, so what? Wanna protest?

Jun: Fuck you-

*Disconnected*


	5. The Busted Demon and (Maybe) Some Date

Vengeance: Hehehe... get several response from the others

Sorry, but I won't put the romantic script because, well... the romantic action is make me... Ahem, insane.

Alright, I also extending 2 OCs more so, it's totally 12 OCs in this story.

Jun: Wiw (?), more members for Demon Hunter Corp. XD

Aoi: ...

Jun: What?

Aoi: Ah nothing.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**In the Residence... **

"Man, this is booooooriiiing!" whined Cross. "Oh shut up. If you bored, just get out to somewhere!" Angel shrieked, irritated to Cross. "Aha! Good idea! Let's go Angel." Cross pulling her hand and go outside, while Aoi just sweat-dropped seeing her friends act weird. "Where are they going?" she asked to no one. "Maybe some... date." Allen said.

"Hey, JUUUUN!" Cross shouted. "What is it!?" Jun groaned, rubbing his head. "OPEN THE PORTAL TO HAMEL PLEEEASEE!" he pleaded. Jun face-palmed to his weird friend. 'Oh my El, why I must have an insane friend? Why!?' he groaned in his mind. "Alright." He spelled Chronosphere below them both. Jun just sighed, must patient while facing his insane pal. Then Cross and Angel disappeared from Jun's face, while himself went to living room, get some rest. "Oh man, that boy sure is one hell to us." Jun lying his body to the couch. Nero, now with droopy eyes, walking like zombie to living room.

"Oh man, it's just like a graveyard." Nero groaned, also bored. "If you boring, then we have a job that you must do." Yumi offered a job to them both. "Nah, we're too lazy for doing that mission." Jun waving his hand lazily. Then Yumi approaching Jun. "Well, how about this?" Yumi seduce Jun with pin him on the couch. "H-hey, Yumi. Get off me!" Jun tried to push her body away from him, but her grip is so tight. "Come on, let me have fun with you for a while." She pleaded, half-seductively. 'Man, she's make me insane. AAAARGGH I don't care anymore!' groaned Jun, losing his sanity. He tried to grip her body back.

But it wasn't longer because Aoi pull Yumi's body away from Jun. His sanity return back, thanks to Aoi, but the sanity was cut through again because Aoi was doing the same as Yumi. 'Not you too!' Jun flinched. "How about you play with me?" ask Aoi seductively. Now, Jun's gone insane and bring them both to his room. "Just like I said, I'll punish you both with my precious 'sword'." Jun grinned evilly.

Forget about that and let's move to the others. THAT'S MAKE ME CRAZY!

"Hey Nero, have a free time?" ask Allen to Nero. "Yeah, so what?" Allen blushed. "Would you like to go out with me?" Nero jumped from the couch. "If that's what you want, let's go!"

While the rest, including Soul, Mirai, and Kosuna just stood there, speechless. "Oh hey, how about doing a mission?" Soul lay his body on the couch. "Nah, I don't want to go anywhere right now."

Mirai just sighed. "Well, it's just two of us." "Yeah." And both girls went to Altera, leaving a snorting Soul in the Residence.

**In Hamel...**

"Hey, where are you Angel?!" shouted Cross, seeking for Angel. "Hey, I'm here!" Angel waving her hand. "Hey, where did you go last time?" asked Cross to Angel, worried. "Well, get some nice view in here." Angel smiled, but their conversation was cut by Nero and Allen greeted them.

"Hey, dude. You're in Hamel too?" Nero said. "Yeah, I have no job for now so, I went with her for some fun." But Allen just giggled slightly. "Hey, what's the matter?" Nero asked to her. "I don't know someone creepy like you have a 'date' with someone cold like Angel." What Allen said earns a teary-eyed Cross that pouted slightly. "You said I'm creepy?" that's earn laughter from both of them. "Of course not, dude!"

**Back to Demon Hunters Residence...**

Soul just laying like a cat, nothing he can do for now, until someone interrupt his sleep. "Um... is this the Demon Hunter Corp.?" asked the boy with baby-blue-or-somewhat hair color. "Yep, this is it." He lift his body and begin to search Jun.

"Jun, where are you!?" Soul shouted. Then he heard a door crack from Jun's room. "Sorry, I have some works to do, so I leave it to you. Bye!" and Jun shut the door again, but suddenly he open the door once again. "Oh, what's your name, kid?" Jun popped his head and asking the boy's name. "I'm Arua Rohou." Arua introduced himself. "Welcome to Demon Hunter Corp." Jun greeted him and shut the door again, leaving two sweat-dropped Soul and Arua. "Yeah, he have some works to do in his room." Soul said while laughing nervously.

Mirai and Kosuna were finally back to mansion. "Hey, who's this kid?" Arua seems a bit irritated being called 'kid'. "Oh, his name is Arua, he's new here." Soul smiled. "Hello!" Mirai greeted him warmly. Arua bowed to her. "Nice to meet you, Miss Mirai." Arua greeted back politely. "Oh, don't be so polite, just call me Mirai. By the way, where's Jun?" Mirai asked Soul. He pointed his finger to Jun's room. Immediately Mirai walked toward his room.

"Jun, we have a mission from Miss Ara and..." before she continued her word, she froze seeing Jun, Yumi and Aoi naked on his bed. "You... YOU PERVERT!" Mirai whack Jun on his head. "AAAAAAAA! I'M SORRYYY!" he cried out loud. While outside Jun's room, Soul was laughed loudly, seeing his friend was busted by Mirai. Arua was just sweat-dropped, nervously laughed, while Kosuna close her mouth by her hand, trying to hold her laugh.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Vengeance: Ahaha... you're so busted~ ^v^

Jun: Shut up! -3-

All: Review please! XD

-ONE OC LEFT-


	6. Sakura and Showdown with Bael

Vengeance: Well... Uh, what I can say now? Anyways-

Jun: You pervert!

Vengeance: You're the pervert one! Oh well, let's get started!

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**At night in the Demon Hunters Residence, or should I say Mansion...**

"Ugh, stupid Mirai. Next time I'll create the sign at front of my door." Jun grumbled, rubbing his head. "Yeah. Feeling well?" asked Aoi. "Yeah, thanks. Now let's get some sleep." And they both falling to deep slumber.

**While at Cross's room...**

"Uh, it's already 11 P.M, better get some rest." Said Cross while stretching his body. He's already lying his body on the bed, but soon disturbed by Angel entering his room. "W-what are you doing here?!" Cross stuttered with red face. "Ummm... I can't sleep. Let me have some rest with you." She stepped toward his bed. 'What the hell! Is she want to sleep with me!?' thought Cross. "Alright." He sighed, and welcoming her on his bed. Cross, now feel a bit nervous trying to close his eyes. "Good night, Cross." He flinched a bit. "G-good night." And they both finally fell into deep slumber, just like previous couple.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**Next day...**

No one except Soul, Mirai, Yumi, Kosuna and Arua was awoke. Yumi was preparing the breakfast, helped by Kosuna and Mirai. While Arua and Soul was sitting at the couch, watching some movies. Soon both boys were interrupted by Jun, Cross, and Nero.

"Morning guys." Jun yawned. "How're your feeling now?" asked Soul. "I'm fine." Answer Jun shortly. The trio joined their activities, followed by Aoi, Angel and Allen.

"Hey guys, where the other girls is?" asked Angel while rubbing her eyes. "They're preparing breakfast at kitchen." Soul answered.

In short time, Yumi shouted from the kitchen. "Breakfast is already prepared! You'd better put your ass to the dining room." Everyone just went to dining room.

In the middle of breakfast time, Mirai spoke, "Hey, you know what? One of our member is a pervert." All boys (mostly Jun) just let a burst of drinks out from their mouths. "What? Who?" Cross asked to Mirai. She changed her glance at Jun. "What?" he asked as if nothing's wrong with him. A huge grin was painted on Soul's face, while Aoi and Yumi just blushed heavily. "Whoa! I can't believe our leader-like friend is a huge pervert!" exclaimed Allen bluntly. "Plus, two girls seduce him at once." Arua continued Allen's word. "Hey, a kid like you doesn't allowed to talk like that." Now Arua was pissed off. "Who do you called 'kid', Mr. Pervert!?" Jun gritted his teeth. "Why you little..." but Aoi held him, not to make a chaos in the mansion. "Calm down Jun." 'Oh man, if they keep continued this, they will make a food war.' Angel sweat-dropped.

The breakfast is already over, without wasting foods. "Jun, it's your time to clean that dishes!" Yumi reminded Jun. "Fine." He lazily walked to bunch of dirty plates.

"Soul, can you bought something for lunch later?" Yumi asked to Soul. "Alright." After Yumi gave Soul the list, he opened the door, but he found someone unconscious at front of the door. "Hey guys, can you all help me?" Cross come to Soul. "What happen-" his eyes widened, seeing a girl passed out. "This is bad. Yumi, can you prepare the hot waters?" Soul carrying her body to living room.

After carrying the girl to living room, Mirai checking her body. "Oh man, she get a fever." Mirai said after touching the girl's forehead. "Here, compress her." Yumi handed the hot water and a towel to Mirai. Soul, now worried about the girl, just stood at side of the girl's body. "Wow, someone's worried." Said Cross bluntly. "Shut up!" he walked outside to bought something for lunch later.

Jun walked to his room, with a plain of wood and some paint. Aoi, now stood at the others, speechless. "Oh hey, who's that chick?" said Jun. "Dunno. Soul find her at front of residence." Cross lifting his shoulder. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes. "Mmm... where am I?" the girl mumbled. "You're in our mansion. What's your name?" asked Mirai to the girl. "I'm Sakura, Sakura Silvers." The girl named Sakura said. Then Jun smiled hearing that name. "What a beautiful name." he mumbled. That makes Sakura blushed. "Thanks." She smiled sheepishly. "Take rest for a while, and we'll get you back to your home." Sakura nodded. Soul, now carrying bunch of stuff walked to the kitchen.

But something has just happened. Jun sense a demon invasion has just begin in Bethma. "Guys, do you feel it?" asked Jun to anyone. Aoi nodded, followed by the others. "Soul, Arua, Angel, Cross, Allen, Nero, get to Bethma, find and destroy the source as fast as you can. While me and the others taking care of Sakura here." Jun commanded to six of them. "Got it!" and Jun opened the portal to Bethma.

**At Bethma Village...**

Soul saw Chacha Buch still standing at front of his door. "Hello, what's the matter here?" asked Nero. He saw Chacha Buch pointed the rest of the land in Bethma was frozen. "What the...!" exclaimed Angel, seeing a huge land of ice, and a huge toads with 'sensual' bait hanging on some kind of thread.

"Huahahahahaha... all of you can't stop me to conquer this place!" the toad laughed with some kind of liquid spitted out from his big mouth. "Argh, you're so stinky." Allen whined while pinching her nose. "You'd better wash your mouth or the females on your... whatever can't approach you next 1000 years." Teased Arua. "Why you little brat!" he inhaled until something beneath on his mouth grow. "I'll crush you!" he shouted. "Oh, c'mon pal, don't shout to me like that. It makes my clothes dirty." He grew his mouth again. "How dare you to tease meeeeeeeeee!" "Ahh, SHUT UP! IT MAKES ME STINKY!" Allen whined once again. "Aw man, time to finish this!" Nero said while spinning his scythe. "Let's begin!" Cross shouted and the showdown is begin.

"Rapture!"

"Downfall!"

"Silent Hurricane."

"Demon's Malice: Gemini!"

"Glacier!"

"Darkness Shadow."

Everyone just show their best, but the toad (and also demon) just motionless. "Is this a joke?" taunt the toad, now his name known as Bael. Everyone just want to show his hyperactive, but soon cut by Jun and Aoi joined them.

"Blazing Buster!"

"Descendant of Prominence!"

The huge burning fist was punched to Bael, followed by flame tornado spinning through Bael. "Sorry to interrupt your time, but I have an information to you. This demon known as Bael, an S rank demon on my list book of demons. Ordinary attack and similar elements doesn't affected on him." Jun readied his Supreme Rebellion. "Now watch this." Aoi also prepared her twin star scythe.

"Ultimate Belial's Stab!" he pierce his lance with blue flames surrounded on the lance, breaking through Bael's body.

"Inferno Overdrive!" she swing her scythes upward and spinning in mid-air with fast velocity.

Bael was fainted. "Ugh you... you two aren't humans are you?" Bael asked while fainted. "Just me, she's not a demon." Jun stab his lance on the frozen ground. "Argh, I'm... I'm not... over yet. My brothers... are... coming...to," "Just keep your word on your big mouth. Cross, finish him!" Cross take his shotgun and fire it to Bael. All of sudden his body turn to ice, and destroyed.

"Wait, did he said brothers?" everyone nodded in worries. But Jun smirked and summoning a massive sword floating above them. "You can't call the aid like a child baby. Ultimate Lunatic Sword!" he take his giant sword with huge spirit hand, and smash the sword to the gate, cause a shockwave and a huge crack. "4 destroyed, 3 more." He clapping his hand, but his friends froze seeing Jun just destroy whole village with his huge sword. Now Jun just speechless, a cold sweat was rolled down. "I need to fix it fast. Restoration!" he cast a huge magic circle beneath the village.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Vengeance: good job, buddy.

Jun: yeah, it's a piece of cake.

Vengeance: Well, adding some 'Ultimate' word on Jun's skill, cause of his 'Demon Legacy' has activated instantly. Well~

All: Review please!


	7. Double Seduction and Pay a Visit

Vengeance: Well, just another chapter with some... romance on it.

Jun: Yeah, yeah, just focus on the story.

Vengeance: Too focus to the story makes me feel stressed you pervert.

Jun: -groans- Stop calling me like that!

Vengeance: Oh well, time to reviews reply corner.

To: xXCode AngelXx

Don't worry, this isn't M-rated fiction, just particular things happened on Angel, such as... nightmares, I think. Well, stay tuned! XD

To: Leon F.K

Thanks! Well, Cross get his couple this time accidentally, because he's flirting Angel last time. -_- But, whatever. Stay tuned! XD

Jun: now enough for the chit-chat and let's get to the story, so I can kick their asses out from Elrios!

Vengeance: what a punk. Oh, one thing. Please update the OC's class into 2nd Advancement, because Deadly Aggressor doesn't Jun's base class, but already in 2nd Advancement. Oh, Aoi also in her 2nd Advancement, Abyss Queen instead being in base class, Hunter. Oh, this is the OC Classes list that already changed their class:

Jun: Deadly Aggressor

Aoi: Abyss Queen

Yumi: Arc Destroyer Goddess

Cross: Soul Shackler

Elsword doesn't owned by Sky Blue Vengeance, nor the game, character, or even the OC (except Jun and Aoi). Elsword Online owned by KoG Studio and the OC owned by everyone that lend their OCs to me.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**In Demon Hunters Residence...**

"God, what a tiring day." Jun whined, relaxing his body. "I ask you one thing, who ask to you using Ultimate Lunatic Sword when you're in middle of the village?" asked Aoi while standing a front of him. "Yeah, yeah. Now forgive me princess, I want to check Sakura's health." He walked away but succeed held by Aoi and Yumi that come from nowhere. "Don't you think you'll get away from us." Said Aoi with dark tone. "As the payback, we'll punish you and we'll taking your precious 'sword'." A cold sweat was rolled down on Jun's face. Now, both girls drag him to his room, and put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door.

Soul just stood at front his room, froze seeing his friend was have a bad luck this time. "Thank god it wasn't me that to be punished." But soon he must get his word back because Mirai tried to seduce Soul. "You'll gonna punished soon." She said. "Let me goooooo!" he screamed when dragged by Mirai to his room, same as Jun.

Arua, now one of the boys left, just sighed and walking to living room, followed by Kosuna and Sakura. While Allen, Cross, Angel, and Nero still in their room. "Oh hey, where's the others?" asked Kosuna to Arua. "Well, some particular events has just happened here." He laughed nervously. Nero, now finally awoke with Allen, just looking around living room with blank stare. "Hey, where's Jun?" Arua pointed his finger to Jun's room. "You'd better not disturb them, or you'll be tortured by those girls that now punishing Jun." and they heard loud moans echoed through Jun's room and living room. All remaining girls just blushed heavily, and Cross was opened his door, disturbed by the moans on Jun's room. "Can you tell them how to be quiet!?" he shrieked, irritated. "Oh, calm down lads, we'll tell them." And Cross closed the door back.

"Oh man, what a huge pervert. Hey, where's Soul?" asked Nero to anyone, but what he got is 'Don't know' answer. Nero just pouted, until the moans and voices heard in Soul's room. "Oh man, double seduction." Said Nero, sweat-dropped.

"I'd better get a mission than staying in this seductive mansion." Said Arua with poker face, and walk away to outside.

"Okay, now this thing is start to makes me crazy." Nero panted heavily, not because he's get a fight with Soul or Jun, but because he can't hold his insanity take over him. "Nero, are you okay?" Allen start to worry him. "I... I don't know. What is this sensation? It makes me feel I just drank a bottle of aphrodisiac." Now Nero lose his sanity. "Nero, now you just take some rest." And she bring him to his room. "Thanks, but I want to stay here any longer." A sweat were covered Nero's arm and his face, as he keeps stressed. "Nero, let's go outside." Nero nodded, and he went away with Allen.

"I can't keep staying in here any longer." Said Kosuna while trying to hide her blush. "How about we pay a visit to Elgang?" Sakura said. "Hmm... sounds great. Jun, can you open the portal to Elgang Residence?" she shouted to Jun's room. 'Wait for a second!' he shouted back, and a portal was appeared at front of them.

**At Elgang's Residence...**

Kosuna and Sakura begin to entering the mansion. "Wow, this is pretty huge." Said Sakura while looking around the mansion. "You must be the Demon Hunters, right?" a certain Infinity Sword walk downstairs. "How did you know?" asked Sakura to the Infinity Sword that known as Elsword. "Your friend, Jun was from there. He's once is part of us too, but because he need to rebuild his village at another world, so he's quit being a member of El Search Party." Elsword said.

"Elsword, is there any people?" shouted a girl with purple pigtails walked downstairs, approaching Elsword. "Yeah, just like that." He glanced at certain Dimension Witch rubbing her eyes. "Wow, the Demon Hunters. Wait, where's the other?" asked Aisha, the Dimension Witch to both girls. "Well, several of them is... um, making out and the rest is doing a mission." Said Sakura nervously.

But their conversation was cut by Nero and Allen coming from the same portal. "Oh hey, what brings you here?" asked Kosuna to Allen. "Well, just get some refreshment from being stuck in seductive mansion." Said Allen, while Nero just sighed. "Yeah, even Cross now very mad because he can't sleep well. Angel tried to calm him down." Said Nero, caressing his head. "Wow, the Demon Hunters pay a visit with us." Exclaimed the certain Veteran Commander. "Welcome to El Search Party." The green haired Night Watcher greeted them happily, followed by the silver haired Nasod and Pikachu-like guardian. But their visit was interrupted by Jun was stood at the entrance of the mansion.

"How are you all?" said Jun. "We're fine. How about the 7 portals?" Elsword asked to Jun. "Well, 4 destroyed, 3 to go. I want to finish this as fast as possible, but we need rest for a while." Jun put his hand at his waist. "Well, I heard you've once destroyed the whole village of Bethma." The certain Tactical Trooper said bluntly. "Yeah, I almost passed out. Using half of my energy to destroy the gate, and the rest is restoring the whole village." Jun sighed. "Oh well, time to back to the Residence." Jun opened the portal back to Residence

"Oh Nero, you can stay here with Allen if you want, right Elsword?" Jun glanced at Elsword. "You're right." Elsword smiled. "But why?" Nero asked to Jun. "I'm afraid you'll gone insane with our activities at night, so I assure you to stay here for a day." Jun whispered to him. "Fine." Nero mumbled.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Vengeance: Oh well, no fighting or showdown, just pay a visit. Oh, talking about change to 2nd Advancement, write the appearance and skills on the PM. See ya later, and Review please!


	8. Shocking Showdown: Decarabia

Vengeance: I've never continue this story to chapter 8 before. Oh well, time to Reply Corner!

To: xXCode AngelXx

Calm down you two, they're just a close friend, I think.

Jun: Yeah, close friend until Cross is finally confess his feeling to Angel.

JUST SHUT UP AND DO NOT PUT THE SPOILER!

To: Leon F.K

Jun: Cross, you'd better follow Nero to Elgang's mansion.

Cross: A-alright! *caressing his head*

Thanks to keep reading this. The chapter 8 is finally updated.

To: The Fuck up God

Thanks! This is the chapter 8!

Classes.

Jun: Deadly Aggressor (22)

Aoi: Abyss Queen (20)

Yumi: Arc Destroyer Goddess (17)

Cross: Legendary Slasher (20)

Nero: Anarchist (25)

Angel: Skyless Huntress (Maybe 20)

Arua: Arctic Blader (15)

Note: the rest is still base, so hurry up.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**In Hamel...**

"Hey Cross..." Angel said. "Hmm..." he looked at blushing Angel. "Well, you know... um..." but before she continue her words, several Basilisk were attacking Hamel, steams everywhere so he lost Angel from his sight. "Angel, where are you!?" he shouted. He take his Rapture and spin it forcefully, so the steam was disappeared. "Angel!" he search her in whole Hamel, but no trace of her existence, except a red letter on the chair.

'Your friend is in my hand right now. MUAHAHAHAHA! If you want your friends still alive, come and fight me!

Ifrit'

He clenched his fist, and go to Ex-Demon General's place, Halls of Water.

**At Halls of Water...**

The outraged Cross now with Dual Rapture on his hands, walking through to the boss room. He saw Ifrit standing at front of Cross. "Where's Angel!?" he shouted to the Hell Emperor. "You must fight with me first." Ifrit show his devious smile. "Tch, there's no choice. Ice Slash!" he slashing Ifrit with ice blade, make Ifrit froze temporally, but the ice melted in seconds. "Why you bastard, I'm make you pay for this!" three pillars of flames appeared beneath Cross. The first and second pillars can be avoided by Cross, but he get hit by the third pillar. "AHHH!" he screamed in agony. "Heh, is that all you got, better get back to your home and cry just like a baby-"

His word was cut by Sakura and Arua freezing his feet. "Another ice users." He growled to both person. "You'd better let Angel go or you'll regret this Ifrit." The silhouette behind Arua and Sakura walked to Ifrit. He immediately bowed to the silhouette that actually is Jun. "The Demonic Overlord. Forgive my rudeness to you." He smiled. "Please stand up." Another silhouette walked toward Ifrit. "The Ruler of Hades, once again forgive my rudeness to hurt your friends." He bowed once again to another silhouette that actually Aoi. She smiled too. "It's okay. You can go now." The Hell Emperor now disappeared in blazing flames. The fire holder was also disappeared, leaving the falling Angel that succeed caught by Cross. "Angel." He looked at her face. "Such a cute face." He smiled. "We'd better get back to Residence." Jun assure them all, and he cast a huge Chronosphere below them.

**In Demon Hunters Residence...**

Cross carrying the passed out Angel to her room, while Sakura, Arua and Aoi were staying at living room. "Hey Jun, why Ifrit call you 'Demonic Overlord'?" asked Arua curiously. "Well, because of my overpowered skill and... several of my physics were similar to Demon Lord." Jun sit at the couch. "And why Ifrit call Aoi 'Ruler of Hades'?" Sakura asked back. "Look at her title. She's the Abyss Queen, right?" they both nodded. "By the way, where's Nero?" asked Aoi. "Oh yeah, I forget to open the portal." Said Jun and opening the portal.

**In Elgang's Residence/Mansion...**

"Ready to go?" asked Nero to Allen. She nodded and finally entered the portal.

They both were arrived at residence, and saw Jun and the others were having fun. "Hey, what happened here?" he asked to anyone. "Well, someone will be married next year." Yumi answered bluntly while smiling. "What!?" Nero and Allen exclaimed. "W-who is the person?" asked Allen nervously. They all glanced both Aoi and Jun. "What? I'm already propose her last time." He smirked, then sighed at once.

"Well, next year I'll gonna leave soon with Aoi, so Cross..." Jun put his hand on Cross's shoulder. "You're the next proprietor of the Demon Hunter Corp." he widened his eyes, don't believe he'll be the next owner of Demon Hunter Corp. "But, why me?" he sighed again. "I know you'll surpass my abilities. You're my best friend, and also my best partner." Jun smiled.

But something has happened. Jun sense the wave of demon invasion in Hamel. "Is that Ifrit again?" asked Nero. "No, the portals were in the same place, but this aura..." he immediately opened the portal to Halls of Water once again.

**In Halls of Water...**

Everyone, except Angel and Cross arrived in the Boss room. Sakura surprised seeing huge demon fish floating at air. Somehow, Arua preparing the bait and fishing tool, then summoning a magic lift, and act like someone fishing at the river. Everyone just froze, while Jun just face-palmed. "Arua, did you think this is the river?" but no response from Arua.

"Nero, send electrocute to this lance, and throw it to Decarabia." Jun commanded to Nero and handed his Supreme Rebellion. "Got it." He send electrocute to the lance and throw the lance to the fish named Decarabia. "Zeus's Pierce!" "AAAAARRGGH!" the fish screamed in agony.

"Why you filthy humans, you'll pay for this!" Decarabia shouted. "Not so fast Decarabia. Nero, send electrocute again at my swords." Commanded Jun once again. "You bet it."

"Ultimate Lunatic Sword: Dreadnaught Buster!"

7 fairly sized swords with electricity launched to Decarabia, attacking him with electric power until death. "Now let's finish this. Blazing Buster: Apocalypse!" he punch the gate and collapsed the gate at once. "Oh man, why always me that must destroy the gate?" he mumbled to himself. "Hehe, good job buddy." Cross suddenly appeared at side of him. "Whoa! Since when are you here?" he jumped aside. "Since you destroy the gate. Oh, I'll say this. 5 destroyed, 2 to go." Cross clapped his hand. "Hey, that's my word!" everyone laughed alongside the way to residence.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Vengeance: Oh, where did you got that skill

Nero: From you, right?

Vengeance: Well, got some idea from that skill since I watch 'Wrath of the Titans'. Oh well...

All: Review please!

Note: I'll discontinued this story for a week, because I've many project that I must finish. So, sorry for the inconvenience and see you in next week!


	9. Let's Rock!

Sky: Well, looks like I'll continue this less than a week.

Replies Corner.

To: xXCode AngelXx

Sky: -hands on the face- hey, calm down Angel, you just didn't pay attention last time, and besides, why don't you stay close with Cross?

Cross: -blushed-

Sky: -facepalm- Speaking about Chase, Ace and Zero, you better close your mouth when you meet them, or you'll tortured by those trio freaking psycho if you tell what's going on in Hamel.

To: Leon F.K

Sky: No, Angel ask him to close his eyes and turn around. I'm afraid he'll gone insane if Cross seeing her naked, just like Jun seduced by both girls -staring at Aoi and Yumi-

Jun: -moans-

Sky: YOU JUST STOP MOANING OR I'LL CUT YOUR 'SWORD'!

To: CoinPokey

Yes, you PM me about your 2nd advance OC. Kinda lazy to reply it.

To: Arrow-chan3

Really? You mean 'retired'? Yes, because he was going to be MARRIED YOU KNOW THAT?!

Classes (Updated):

Mirai: Elemental Priest

Soul: Demon Soul

Allen: Archfiend Rapper

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

**In Residence...**

Jun walked to nowhere, don't know what he think. He keep wandering whole mansion, seeking new thing around the residence. Then he stopped at certain strange room that heading to basement. "What is this room?" asked Jun to himself, then Cross saw Jun standing at front of the door.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" asked Cross to him. "Ah, nothing I say. Just... what's in there?" he looked at the strange room wondering contains what things in the room. "We'd better open it or our curiosity will eat our brains." Said Cross. "Did you think that word is a 'Zombie'?" Jun shook his head slowly, must patient to facing his friend's stupidity. He start to open the door and saw bunch of music instruments were available in the room. "Wohooo! A guitar!" he take the electric guitar and play it. "Oh yeah! Drums!" Cross take the stick and play several beat on the drums. "Hey, we need to tell this o the others." He run outside. "Jun, wait for me!" Cross followed Jun to living room.

**At living room...**

Jun and Cross panted heavily. "Jun. You're so fast while you're running. Looks like I'll never surpass your abilities." Jun pouted slightly. "Don't talk like that! It doesn't matter if our physics were different." Aoi and Angel stood at front of both boys, confused what they did last time. "Hey, are you fighting last time?" what Aoi got is a slow chop on her head by Jun. "Of course not." He said between pants. "Then..." Angel wondering something dirty (get it pals). "Hey, we'll never do that!" both boys pouted again. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Jun start to tell what they both got in strange room at basement. Then both girls nodded, and surprised what Jun and Cross got. "Got that!" both girls nodded once again. "I'll tell Allen and Yumi. They both very like music." Aoi and Angel walked to Allen's room. "Don't forget to tell Nero too!"

Nero, now walked to living room sweatdropped seeing big-grinned Jun and Cross glanced at him. "W-what?" Nero flinched a little bit. Then Yumi, Allen, Aoi and Angel come to the trio. "Jun, lead the way." Said Aoi. They all were walked to the strange room, now called studio.

"Whoa! So much music instrument!" Nero exclaimed. Allen pick the bass guitar and play each melody. "This is cool!" Allen exclaimed happily. "You know what should we do now?" Jun smirked. "Let's Rock!"

**(Song: Avenged Sevenfold – Shepherd of Fire)**

**-Intro-**

**Let's take the moment and break the ice  
So my intentions are know  
See I have pity in watching you suffer  
I know the feeling of being damned alone  
I've got a storybook of my own**

**Don't you see I am your pride,  
Agent of wealht,  
Bearer of needs? (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak  
Know me by name  
Shepherd of Fire**

**Well I can promise you paradise  
No need to serve on your knees  
And when you're lost in the darkest of hours  
Take a moment and tell me who you see  
Won't tell you who not be**

**Now you know I am your pride,  
Agent of wealht,  
Bearer of needs. (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak  
Know me by name  
Shepherd of Fire**

**-Interlude-**

**Disciple of the cross and champion in the suffering  
Immerse yourself into the kingdom of redemption  
Harded your mind through the chains of the divine  
Make way for the shepherd of fire**

**I am your pride,  
Agent of wealht,  
Bearer of needs. (And you know it's right)  
I am your war  
Arming the strong  
Aiding the weak**

**I am your wrath****.****  
****I am your guilt.  
I am your lust. (And you know it's right)  
I am your law.  
I am your star.  
I am your trust.**

**Know me by name  
Shepherd of Fire**

**-ending-**

"Wow that was awesome!" Jun exclaimed. "I hope we can do this again next year." Said Aoi, a bit sad. "Don't worry, we can pay a visit sometimes." Jun smiled.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Sky: finally updated. I decided to update I less than a week, also I've create an Add x Ara Lemon, so don't forget to pay a visit. Sorry if several OCs are don't get any dialogue, because I work in this story very fast. That's all, and Review please!


	10. Final Showdown: Lucifer

This is getting more intense than I though. Replies Corner! -clapping hands-

To: xXCode AngelXx

Jun: Too possessive so they become a psychopath, more like me or that old gramps from Grand Chase.

Sieghart: Hey!

Jun: Shut up!

To: Leon F.K

Sky: Nah, I wanna use it for the last battle.

Angel: And this Author will give me new skill.

To: Arrow-chan3

Sky: Reeeaaaallllyyyyyy?!

Arua: S-shut up!

To: MyenizouAfuraki

Sky: I bet she's very like Ara x Add, just like Yumi (Palutena).

Jun: Yeah.

Sky: About calm music, I'll use it for resurrecting Cross and Jun.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Jun sitting at his room, alone with candles surrounded him. He sat above magic circle with closed eye. Suddenly the magic circle begin to glow. "Wait, there's no gate in Velder and Feita. So then... where?" he opened his eyes and stand up. "I must told everyone about this." He stepped out from his room.

Soon he arrived in living room, but found no one except Cross, Angel and Aoi. "Hey, where are the others?" Jun asked to them. "Soul and Mirai still sleeping in his room. Nero and Allen in Studio, while the others have a mission." "Shit, I must told them. Where are they going?" Jun asked once again. "I saw them was going to Feita, Yumi said she and the others were checking that village." Angel said. Jun sighed and immediately open the portal. "Bring the others to living room." And he entered the portal.

**In Feita...**

"Where's the gate?" ask Yumi to anyone. "I can't sense any demon invasion here." Said Kosuna, looking anywhere. "That's because this place isn't have a gate for hundreds of years." Said Jun that coming out from portal. "So where's the gate located?" asked Arua. "I think the remaining gate were located in Sander. Let's get back to residence." Everyone nodded, and Jun began to cast Chronosphere.

**Back to Residence...**

Jun and the others were finally gathered in living room. "Okay, listen up everyone. As you can see, Velder and Feita were clear from demon invasion. But I think Sander is the one of have a gate now, I don't say no gate in Velder and Feita, but it's already gone for hundreds of years. Elgang give us a wrong information, actually it's not 7, but 6 gates and the main gate were in Sander." Jun pointed his finger at the map. "So, you mean this is the last battle?" asked Aoi. "Unfortunately yes."

But suddenly a massive wave of demons can be felt by them. "It has begun." Said Sakura in awareness. "Let's go, before they're taking many damages around the village." Jun casted a Massive Chronosphere to them, except Jun and Angel. "Angel, before you leave, there's something I give to you." He said with serious face. "What is it?" she approached Jun. "Touch my hand, and you'll see everything." She touched his hand. "Now close your eyes." She closed her eyes.

"What did you see?" he asked to her. "I saw... you and Cross are dead." She gasped a little. "And?" "You can't be serious right?" her tears were start to rolling down. "Unfortunately yes, but keep this as a secret. I don't want Aoi find out I'm gonna die. Keep looking what happened next." She keep closing her eyes. "What did you see?" "I saw myself was singing, with glowing circle and floating you and Cross. What happened?" she asked in worry. "That's your new skill, Sweet Melody: Ascension. It'll help you to resurrect me and Cross within several minutes. Now open your eyes." She opened her eyes. Jun sighed heavily. "I know it's a bit embarrassing but, kiss me. Doesn't mean you're my girlfriend but... for the sake of the ritual." Angel looked away and blushed. "Fine." And they both bring their face closer, until their lips were connected, and a circle glowing beneath them. After the circle disappeared, they're break up. "Now let's go."

**In Sander...**

"Let me clear the way. Hellfire Rush!" Allen create a sideward tornado and dashed forward. "Let me help you. Hell Haze!" Aoi send a hot fog through enemies. "I'll help. Darkness Opening!" Soul creating a black hole and clearing the way to the gate. Just in time, Angel and Jun arrived and saw a massive devil gate opened.

"Well, there it is. The leader of all Arc Demon, Lucifer." And the earthquake has happened, appearing a huge demon with longhorns and red huge wings spread widely. "Juuuunn, why are you betray us!" he roared. "You've make a mistake Lucifer! The Demon Lord has disappointed to you because of your rebellious act and breaking our legacy to keep the balance between good and evil!" Jun shouted back. "I've receiving a message from High Deity that you must be sealed before Doom's Day happened." Said Yumi, preparing his cannon. "Now prepare to be vanished Lucifer!" Soul shouted. "Cross, Angel, Aoi, and Yumi, follow me!" they dashed toward Lucifer.

"Sacred Goddess!" Yumi appearing the wing of darkness and wing of light. She begin to hit Lucifer with his tonfa and several blasts were hitting on Lucifer's body.

"My turn. Blade's Judgment!" Angel slashing her holy sword and dark sword at once. Lucifer stunned and several of his body were burned by dark flames, and screaming in agony.

"Let me take this role. Devil's Agony!" he send unlimited number of swords, and fire it like machine guns.

"My turn. Rising Sun Armageddon!" massive blue hot sphere were appeared above Lucifer, burning him until his skin turned from pink to red.

"You all will regret this mortals." Lucifer growled.

"Not so fast you Hedgehog!" Jun and Cross shouted in unison.

"Deadly Aggressor Secret Skill, Ultimate Lunatic Sword!" the dimension was changed to cloudy. "W-what happened?!" Lucifer flinched. "That's the called Trigger Heart. Now prepare to be ceased. Ultimate Lunatic Sword..." before he continue to cast the skill, Aoi realized he was going to die if Jun using that skill. "Jun, no!" she cried and chasing Jun, but soon held by Yumi and Angel. "I'm sorry Aoi. The End!" a red massive sphere created at front of massive circle, and...

The huge red blast were shoot to Lucifer, causing his hand and legs was gone, handling the energy. Slowly, Jun's body were fall from the sky, and succeed caught by Soul. "Jun!" Aoi hugged Jun's lifeless body and crying out loud.

"You are dead Lucifer." Said Cross coldly and readied the edge of his Rapture onto his body. "Legendary Slasher Sealed Skill, Grand Thorn: Guilty Destruction!" he pierce his own body with his Rapture, and thorns were burst out from Lucifer's body.

"Not you again." Arua dashed to Cross and he saw much blood was coming out. "Mirai, come here!" Arua shouted to Mirai. "That doesn't... necessary. -cough- I'll resurrect myself in one month. -pants- Tell to Angel... that I love her..." he finally close his eye, passed away. "You stupid, why are you sacrifice yourself." Arua growled. All girls, except Angel were crying seeing Jun and Cross laying peacefully.

Elgang, now arrived lately just stand at side of Jun's body. Elsword hugged Aisha that crying slightly after seeing Jun's pale face. "Yumi, create a magic circle." Said Angel coldly. Immediately Yumi drawing a magic circle with runes that helped by Elsword. "Nero, Soul, get Jun and Cross's body onto this circle, and everyone, take your place." And she stand at north of the circle.

"Skyless Huntress Secret Skill, Sweet Melody: Ascension." And the circle began to glow.

**(BGM & Song: Aubrey Ashburn - Out of Darkness)**

**-intro-**

**Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Here the Devil's cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him...**

Jun's body was begin to floating, all of his wound were quickly vanished.

**With the wind you go,  
Still I dream of your spirit, leading you  
back home.  
I will give my gifts to you  
Grow your garden, watch it bloom...**

Cross's body also floating, and the big wound on his belly quickly closed.

**The light in your eye is an angel up high  
Fighting to ease the shadow side  
Hearts will grow though having to bend  
Leaving behind all things in the end...**

All of her friend's stamina and Mana were restored. Angel still singing, while the others clasping their hand. In the end, Jun and Cross's souls were recalled back.

**Listen to my voice calling you  
Calling you out of darkness  
Here the Devil's cry of sin  
Always turn your back on him...**

Jun and Cross opened their eyes slowly. They both stand up and looking around. "Cross..." Jun begin to talk. "Hmm..." he looked at Jun. "The skill is working." But Jun surprised by Aoi that hug him till they both fell onto sand. "Jun, you're alive." She cried on his chest. He pat her head and smiled. "I'm okay, see." He chuckled. "Let's go home now, shall we?" Aoi nodded. But before he cast a portal, Jun looked at Elgang. "Oh, you're too late Elsword. But now, you need to clean that mess or Ara will torture you." Jun pointed at Lucifer's dead body.

**XXxxxXX**

**Next year...**

**XXxxxXX**

**In Hamel Cathedral...**

Jun standing at altar nervously, looking around cathedral that crowded by people. "C'mon buddy, don't be so nervous. You can do it." Cross put his hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Don't be so confident. I've never marrying one girl before." said Jun a bit pissed off.

"Oh hey, there she is." Nero pointed Aoi with white dress and veil with same color, escorted with High Deity that transformed to Human. Jun sweat-dropped a little, seeing the High Deity smiled at him.

"The ceremony is started now." Whispered Soul.

The pastor stand between the couple and took the deep breathe. "Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of these blessed souls in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live together as husband and wife." The pastor looked at Jun.

"Do you, Jun Kusanagi, take Aoi Hatsune to be your lawfully wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Aoi Hatsune, take Jun Kusanagi to be your lawfully husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever you may face as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"You have for each other special ring, symbol that love is the most precious element in your live together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolize that the love between you will never cease. You place these rings upon each other's fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which will make you husband and wife."

Jun take the ruby ring and wear it at Aoi's middle finger, while she take sapphire ring for Jun.

"You may now kiss your bride." And Jun bring his face closer to Aoi. Their lips were finally connected, as the magic circle suddenly appeared beneath them.

"You have accomplished your duty and find a mate that will help you for fulfilling your legacy to keep the balance between good and evil." The voice echoed through the cathedral.

"What was that?" asked the pastor to the couple. "Don't know." Jun lift his shoulders. "Well then, let me continue it. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Jun and Aoi Kusanagi." Everyone applauded and the party is finally begin.

"Well congratulations to you buddy." Cross put his hand again at Jun's shoulder. "Thanks, you should make Angel as your girlfriend first. You love her, right?" Jun teased Cross. "Hey, what's up?" Angel approaching Jun and Cross, followed by Nero, Allen, Soul and Mirai. Cross jumped aside. "Ahahaha... You're so funny if you meet the one who you like, right Crossword Rexillion?" he teased his best friend. They both blushed madly, while the rest is laughed

**XXxxxXX**

**I'm perfect with you...**

**I want to spend the rest of my age with you...**

**God, make him as my soul mate...**

**Because just him that can make me amazed...**

**XXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXX**

Author's Note: What a happy ending. I don't mean changing the genre to romance, but... whatever. That's quite long than last chapter. I'll create an epilogue for this story, except there will be Lemons, so embrace yourself.

Review please! XD


End file.
